scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
Yoshi
'''Yoshi '''is the main protagonist of Yoshi Island. and His Rivalry Yusei Fudo Yoshi played as Jeb The Goat in Home On The Gamers (2004) Yoshi played Oliver in Yoshi and Company Yoshi played himself for the Clash of the Links film series for just two films. In the first film, he appears as a semi-major character, and does not appear again after the climaxing battle and the next two films. In the fourth film, it had been revealed in flashback that he was killed by Richard Sharpe and his 95th Rifles, due to his own lack of faith for Yoshi (probably because Yoshi couldn't speak the human language, and was based on how he appeared in the Mario video games). Yoshi played The Fiddler Pig in The Three Young Video Game Animals He's the middle little pig who built his house of sticks. Yoshi played Rex in All-Stars Story 1, All-Stars Story 2, except in the outtakes, All-Stars Story 3, All-Stars Story 4, All-Stars Story Toons, and the outtakes of Superstars, Inc. Yoshi played Scrat in Ice Age, The Meltdown, Dawn of the Tamagotchi, Continental Drift, Collision Course, Surviving Valiant, and Yoshi Shorts: Gone Nutty, No Time for Nuts, Yoshi's Continental Crack-Up, Yoshi's Continental Crack-Up: Part 2, Cosmic Yoshi-tastrophe, and Yoshi: Spaced Out He is a squirrel. Gallery YoshiSMB.png 392px-Yoshi - Mario Party 10.png The baby yoshi green by toasted912 dcxu9lr-pre.png Yoshi smash bros.png Dino Rider Yoshi with helmet and jacket.png|"Dino Riders no yell at me!" Shady Dino Rider Yoshi.jpg|"Yoshi's the name, cruising my game!" NSMBU Mario and Yoshi.png|Mario and Yoshi in New Super Mario Bros. U 340px-YoshiSuperMarioWorldTVSeries.png|Yoshi in the Super Mario World cartoon IMG 20180719 232051.jpg Yoshi Super Mario Series.png Yoshi sleeps after Yusei's Big Dream on this Moment.png|Yoshi as a Pony with Yusei Fudo Yoshi.jpg YoshiMarioParty9.png YoshiMP10.png Yoshi.jpg Yoshi-super-mario-world-1.1.jpg Yoshismw.jpg Yoshi_super_mario.png Trivia *His appearances in the Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends' Movie Spoof Travels are Skunkules, Home on the Range, Kermit's Winter Wonderland, The Little Jungle Boy, Kermiladdin 2: The Return of McLeach, AiAi The Monkey and A Day for George, The Reindeer and the Deer, Animal Story 2, AiAi the Monkey's Grand Adventure: The Search for Tails, A Cartoon Character's Life, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 7, Here Comes Winnie the Pooh, Animals, Inc, Simba 2, Miss Bianca and the Bernard 2: Fievel's Adventure, FernGully: The Last Rainforest, A Pooh in Central Park, Bubblesrella 2: Dreams Come True, The Brave Little Piglet, Kung Fu Owen, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 8, The Thomas O'Malley Movie, Kermit Returns, Fievel the Red Nosed Mouse and The Island of Misfits, and Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 9 and will even be in more movie spoof travels. Category:Males Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Reptiles Category:Dinosaurs Category:Super Mario Characters Category:Green Characters Category:White Characters Category:Orange Characters Category:Red Characters Category:Brown Characters Category:Yellow Characters Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Donkey Kong's Adventures Heroes Category:Yoshi and Kirby's Adventures Heroes Category:Sad Category:Run Category:Memes Category:Hungry Characters Category:Clash of the Links Heroic Characters Category:Clash of the Links One-off Characters. Category:Cute Characters Category:Robot Chicken Characters Category:Yusei and Yoshi Category:Animals Category:Super Mario characters Category:Lizards Category:YouTube Poop Characters Category:Characters who inflate Category:Characters who cry Category:Characters who can fly Category:Characters With a High-Pitched Voice Category:Naked Characters Category:Characters Who Roar Category:Young Characters Category:Blue Characters Category:Manuelvil1132 Category:Characters who Jump